universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Wandenreich
This is a profile for the Wandenreich from Bleach. Summery The empire created by the dreadful Quincy, whose very actions caused the unbalance of the worlds, but since the defeat of the Quincies in their war with the Shinigamis, they have since found a way to hide from the their enemies in their own homeland and buying their time and gaining power in order to seek their revenge on their enemies and fulfill their goals. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Yhwach Second-in-command * Uryū Ishida (Defected) * Jugram Haschwalth (Sternritter Grandmaster) Military Leaders Champions/Notable Individuals * Asguiaro Ebern * Luders Friegen * Guenael Lee * Shaz Domino Military Units Infantry * Regular Quincy infantry * Soldat Special *Arrancar Slaves Heavy *Stone Statues |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Spirit Weapons Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrows Melee weapons * Swords * Spears Territories Silbern * Age founded/conquered: 1,000 years before the main story (It was formed almost immediately after the Quincy’s defeat) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Quincies, Arrancars * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Wandenreich is capable of utilizing interdimensional communication technology that would allow them to gather data on their enemies. They are comparable to other factions in the Bleach universe that are nearly capable of the same thing. Power Source Divine: Energy Manipulation (Quincies are capable of manipulating the spirit particles around them to become stronger, forge weapons, etc.) Soul Empowerment (Yhwach is capable of bestowing his own pieces of his soul to others to make them stronger by becoming Sternritters.) Enhanced Speed (Quincies that use Hierenkyoku fo increase their speed) Enhanced Durability (Quincies that use Blut to increase their defensive capabilities) Enhanced Combat (Quincies that use Blut to increase their offensive capabilities) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B: Planet: Wandenreich is only about the size of Seireitei but they have managed to annex Hueco Mundo into their territory, which is about the size of Earth by sources. Power Stats DC: Large Country: '''Yhwach after absorbing the Soul King, could lift up Wandenreich and by some unknown means was going to destroy the balance of souls which would destroy all the worlds (likely higher). '''Country: '''Yhwach should be at this level of being capable of stealing Yamamoto’s Bankai. '''Country: '''Gremmy Thoumeax becoming the strongest Sternritter could create a meteor that would flatten the Seireitei. '''Country: '''Gerard Valkyrie capable of matching Kenpachi who went toe to toe with Gremmy. '''Mountain: '''the standard strength of the rest of the lower Sternritters as they are comparable to Captain level strength. '''Building: '''Stone Statues which should be capable of this level of damage by size alone. Wall': the strength of standard Soldat and Quincy troops. '''Durability: Large Country:' Yhwach was capable of tanking attacks from beings around the same level as him after absorbing the Soul King. Country: Gerard and Gremmy being capable of tanking blows from Kenpachi who could slice a meteor of massive proportions, with Jugram being higher. Mountain: Lower rank Sternritters capable of tanking or soaking damage from captain level beings. Building: Stone Statues with their size should tank similar attacks. Wall: Soldat and other Quincy troops. Speed: MHS+: Yhwach movement, reaction and combat speed when comparing that to other beings such as Ichigo which is a well known speedster. MHS: Other Sternritters speeds comparable to Shunpo speed of Soul Reapers. Subsonic: Soldat and Quincy troops combat speed with Hierenkyoku. Athletic: Soldats and Quincy troops regular running speed. Skills Stats Each Sternritter has a unique power based on their letter designation, even then there are different powers of each individual letters. Each soldier has their own training, as each Sternritter has their own fighting style to combat their enemie, they come well equipped into battle as they count on them most of the time to be effective against certain enemies. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is that they achieve surprise attacks on their enemies, they also tend to hit enemies when they are alre beaten and worn down, such as when they attacked Soul Society while they were unprepare and when they took over Hueco Mundo where the forces of Aizen lost against Soul Society. Weaknesses/Flaws Theire biggest weakness is their overconfidence in their own abilities, also that their troops and even fellow Sternritters are subject to team killing either by senseless reasons or tactical advantage, however Yhwach declared that they are nothing more than a means to his own ends. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Medallion.png| Medallion, the primary means of capturing an enemy’s Bankai . Yhwach.png| Yhwach, the primary ruler of the Wandenreich and creator of the Quincy. Soldat.png| The Soldat, awaiting their majesty’s proclamation. Silbern.png|Silbern, the first headquarters of the Quincy. Sternritter.png|Sternritter, the the elites of the Empire. Category:Bleach Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Army Category:Antagonist Category:Fantasy Category:Divinity Category:Tier 7-B Conquest